1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to insulated rolling gates.
2. Description of Related Art
Such gates are, for instance, used as so-called high-speed gates in the area of refrigeration and deep-freezing chambers but also in the area of heating chambers, for example in the vulcanization of car tires. In addition, it is conceivable to use corresponding gates in normal outdoor applications with high-speed gates in the future, too. Within the framework of the increasing requirements of the Thermal Insulation Ordinance, the heat transfer of a commercially available high-speed gate with flexible curtain (curtain thickness between 0.6 mm and 1.5 mm) can be multiply improved by using an insulating curtain. For this purpose, the molded bodies may be manufactured of polyethylene foam. To obtain the desired windability, the insulating bodies are conventionally designed in the form of lamellae, the height of which in the curtain movement direction is 35 cm or less. The individual lamellar insulating bodies are interconnected via stabilizing connection arrangements. For this purpose, the insulating bodies are slit along their edges that run perpendicular to the path of movement of the curtain and are provided with a welt having a flap enclosed in the slot. Hence, the transmission of force between successive insulating body lamellae takes place via the welts and the stabilizing connection arrangement, the force being fed directly into the insulating foam.
For preserving the desired stability while avoiding the formation of heat or cold bridges, the connection arrangements may be embodied in two parts, one part being formed of a thermally insulating material, such as a plastic section, while the other part, which is used for linking the welts, may be manufactured of a metallic material, such as an aluminum section. The edges of the insulating lamellae that face each other are enclosed between the terminal areas of the individual parts of the connection arrangement.
Using gates of the type described above, it is possible to achieve the insulating effect required for refrigeration and deep-freezing chambers. It has, however, been shown that, particularly in the area of the connections between the individual lamellae, such gates are susceptible to wear and damage.